


Whiskey Tango T-Day

by accol



Series: 2+2 Verse [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Pairings If You Squint, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is gonna have Thanksgiving dinner damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Tango T-Day

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to the 2+2=4 verse. Takes place before "Where did Ray and Walt get off to?"
> 
> This goes out to beaumontinvestigations and colbertesque.

"What kind of whiskey tango motherfucker only has mayo and Fanta in his fridge?"  

Walt pulled his cap off, scratching through his short hair with the same hand.  ”Dunno.  Ain’t worse than little shits that show up unannounced on a guy’s day off.”

"Walter, you love it and you know it.  Now grab your wallet, because we’re going to Wal-Mart for a turkey," Ray responded, shoving Walt toward the door.

"We can’t eat a whole turkey by ourselves."

"Good point.  I’ll drive, you call for backup."

 

(later)

"This looks like a war crime," Brad announced when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey look, Walt.  The LT brought wine not in a box and another turkey," Ray said, directing his comment at Brad.

"Did you let him buy a case of Folgers at the store, Walt?"

"Naw, he showed up here at 0600 like this."

Nate clapped Walt on the shoulder.  ”No one holds you responsible for the problems systemic in the Corps’ recruitment and retention policies.”

Ray boggled for a moment, pausing with all 10 fingers in the bowl of mashed potatoes he had been fondling.  ”That is a lot of a big words for an insult.  I’m proud to have you as my commanding officer, sir.  I’m pretty sure we’ve got at least one warm pie over here if you’d like to have first crack at getting your dick wet.”

"Jesus christ.  Where is the corkscrew?" Brad grumbled.

"You love it," Ray said, turning to Brad and resuming his loving caress of the potatoes.  "He’s just getting himself ready for your special dessert."

Nate hid his laugh against Brad’s shoulder. 


End file.
